fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Pick a Nose/Gallery
It's Class Picture Day, and Fanboy and Chmu Chum decide to enhance their picture by literally switching noses with each other. But Fanboy grows jealous of Chum Chum when he learns that his nose does lots of cool things and Chum Chum's gives him a bad cold. Waking Up F&C's street s1e1b.jpg|Such a nice new day. Fanlair s1e1b.jpg|The first appearance of the Fanlair. Fanlair interior s1e1b.jpg Fanboy in bed.jpg|I was busy, napping... Chum Chum in bed.jpg Alarm clock strikes seven.jpg|Alarm! Fanboy's alarm sounding.jpg|WHAT TIME IS IT?!? Chum Chum's alarm sounding.jpg|It's 7:00, and today is... F&C waking up s1e1b.jpg F&C 'class picture day!' s1e1b.jpg|"CLASS PICTURE DAY! YAAAAAAY!" Alarm clocks dancing.jpg|Alarm clocks make music. F&C marching in bedroom s1e1b.jpg|Boys marching to the beat. F&C in the shower s1e1b.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum after showering s1e1b.jpg Alarm clocks still dancing.jpg Boys at bathroom mirrors.jpg Chum Chum with Ace Ventura's hairstyle s1e1b.jpg Fanboy flatting his mask s1e1b.jpg Switching noses Something'smissing.jpg|While checking each other to see if they're ready, Fanboy think's something on Chum Chum is missing... Fanboytakesnose.jpg|...and takes Chum Chum's nose off his face! Fanboywearingchumchum'snose.jpg|After a chase, Fanboy puts on Chum Chum's nose and pretends to be him. Chumchumwearingfanboy'snose.jpg|Chum Chum puts on Fanboy's nose and pretends to be him as well. I'm you looking at you being me.JPG Fanboyhasanidea.jpg|Fanboy has an idea... Fanboy 'thoughts collecting' s1e1b.jpg Weshouldtotallywearthesenoses.jpg|"We should totally wear these noses..." Forclasspictureday.jpg|"...for class picture day!" Fanboy'safterimage.jpg|Fanboy imagines his friends loving their "new" noses. The class isn't impressed Tada.jpg|"Ta-da!" Francineisn'tpleased.jpg|"Nose-tice anything different about me?" I'mapig.jpg|"I'm like a little piggy. I play in the mud." Givemebackmynose.jpg Chum Chum is funny, Fanboy...yuck! Thatwascool.jpg|To his surprise, the nose flies all over the room, and Fanboy and the classmates are surprised! Eww.jpg|Fanboy wonders what Chum Chum's nose does, but discovers it has a bad cold. Nose fun montage Magicnoseshow.jpg|Chum Chum does a lot with Fanboy's nose, like preforming a magic show... Nosepong.jpg|...playing ping-pong... Fanboy watches the nose pong game.jpg|Not interested Achumstatue.jpg|...making a statue... Nosejetpack.jpg|...and using it as a jetpack. The cafeteria Fanboyhasacold.jpg|Fanboy, however, suffers from the cold and demands his nose back. Wehadadeal.jpg|But Chum Chum tells him they had a deal to swap all day. CC offers FB a tissue.jpg|"Tissue?" Nose Lice Chum Chum playing nose flute s1e1b.jpg Interuptednoseflute.jpg Chum Chum gasps s1e1b.jpg|Big gasp Chum Chum worried about nose lice s1e1b.jpg|"NOSE LICE?!?" Abouttoremovenose.jpg Disguiserevealed.jpg|Uh-oh! Busted! Messy battle Chum Chum stands near the wall with his flute.JPG|Wanna get some? Fanboy looking at Chum Chum with a flute.JPG|I'll give you some. Fanboy battlestruck.JPG F&C facing off.JPG CC staring in a battlestruck emotion.JPG Serious Chum Chum close-up.JPG Serious Fanboy close-up.JPG|Let's do this. Fanboy crying and charging.jpg|WAR CRY! Trip.JPG|Oops, I tripped. Yougiveitup.jpg|Fanboy is so mad, he really wants his nose back now. Lupe'sbagofdirtyclothes.jpg|Fanboy decides to prove he's stinky enough to get his nose back by sniffing a bag of Lupe's dirty clothes. Intently watching CC approach Hank.JPG Fanboy eyes - PAN.jpg|WHAT?!? Sniffdirtyfoot.jpg|Chum Chum gets back at him by sniffing Mr. Mufflin's foot... Headintoilet.jpg|...and Fanboy gets back at him by sticking his head in a toilet. Aftersniffingchuggy.jpg|They get back at each other by sniffing Chris Chuggy rapidly, but they dirty themselves in the process. Abouttodropnoseinvat.jpg|In the cafeteria, Fanboy was about to drop Chum Chum's nose into a deep fry vat, but Chum Chum begs him to stalk. Apologizing and switching back Mrs.cramdropsnose.jpg|But Mrs. Cram drops it in anyway. Notthenose.jpg|The boys were shocked... Therealnose.jpg|...but Fanboy reveals that nose was a decoy, and takes out the real nose. Toomuchnosefun.jpg|The principal says it's time for the photos, and Fanboy and Chum Chum decide they've had enough nose fun for today. After the picture Class picture close up.JPG Theclassphoto.jpg|The photo turns out great, but the kids are reacting because the boys smell so bad. Fanboyscratchesphoto.jpg|It was a scratch-and-sniff photo, and when Fanboy scratches the photo, it releases the boys' stink. Skullheads.jpg|The boys also reveal their skulls in the process. To return to the "Pick a Nose" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries